


Tie

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Shepard has a reputation





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Tuesday 8/22's prompt: A one-shot off of a longer fic
> 
> Technically, the majority of these prompts have been part of, or one shots in, my Cari'ssi'mi series

“How many is this, Shepard?”

“Shut up Vakarian.”

Garrus stood behind the commander, watching the Citadel grow large in the cockpit windows.

“There was already a procedure for this and everything. How many of these have you destroyed?”

Shepard spun on her heel, hands on her hips as she glared up at the former C-Sec officer. “There’s a procedure for this because it’s how we usually deploy for ground missions. We only have one. If it’s lost or destroyed, it has to be replaced.”

“But they didn’t even seem _surprised_ , Shepard. This can’t have been the first time this happened.” Garrus was enjoying every minute of this.

“First time she lost one to a volcano,” came a muted comment from the flight couch.

The commander presented her back to Garrus as she turned to Joker. “Unless you want your next posting to be behind a desk, I suggest you keep the commentary to yourself, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Commander,” replied Joker with a chuckle. “He’s right though, you do have a reputation for losing ground vehicles.”

“I do not,” protested the commander. “And even if I did, this wasn’t my fault. I wasn’t even driving it when the mountain exploded.”

“An explosion you triggered,” reminded Garrus.

“Vakarian…”

Garrus raised his hands in capitulation.

“Enough of this,” Shepard shouldered her way around the turian. “Joker, let me know when we dock,” she called over her shoulder as she  proceeded back to the CIC.

Joker waited a moment to see if Shepard had more to say before turning to Garrus. “Tie?”

“Tie.”

“Double or nothing?”

“You seem to better able to piss her off than I am. Maybe I should quit while I’m ahead.”

“Two for one?”

“Deal.”


End file.
